halofandomcom-20200222-history
Jun-A266
|mass= |hair= Bald (presumed black) |eyes=Blue |cyber= |affiliation=UNSC *Special Warfare Group Three |rank=Warrant Officer |specialty= Sniper |battles= Fall of Reach |class=Alpha CompanyAlpha Company started in 2531, Beta Company started in 2537, and Gamma Company started in the mid-2540s. The targeted age group for SPARTAN-III initiation is around six. |squad= Noble Team }} Jun-A266 (pronounced "June") is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three. He fought as a part of Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Biography Jun was born in 2524 on Tyumen, New Harmony. Originally conscripted as a part of Alpha Company, he served with Noble Team as Noble Three during the Fall of Reach in 2552. Jun is Noble Team's sniper[http://gameinformer.com/mag/haloreach.aspx GameInformer: February Edition] and recon specialist, pointing out targets for the rest of the team to hit. Current status He was last seen boarding a Pelican to escort Dr. Halsey away from Sword Base to CASTLE Base under orders from Carter-A259. Jun is also the only in-game member of Noble Team recorded as still alive. Personality and traits He is regarded as "rock solid under pressure" and has shown symptoms of post-traumatic stress in the past. He is a thoughtful and taciturn soldier, but he is also noted as being "chatty", sometimes to the degree his chattiness is considered being against noise discipline protocols. This is, however, often overlooked by his peers in the field due to the informational bent of his chatter. In a psychiatric evaluation on 15/12/2549, he was noted as having "an unhealthy emotional detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions". Colonel Urban Holland, who later evaluated the members of Noble Team, disagreed with this assertion, commenting that Jun is a rationalist, and also a SPARTAN.[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=personnel&cid=24522 Bungie.net: Jun-A266 Personnel Profile] Equipment Jun wears a Mark V MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/S variant helmet, with an HU/RS upgrade to the helmet, a MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Tactical Patrol chest piece. He uses the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Sniper variant shoulders with his combat knife on his right shoulder and spare sniper rifle rounds are on his left shoulder, and MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Tactical UGPS for his left forearm. His leg attachments consist of a Tactical/Soft Case on his left thigh and FJ/PARA variant knee guards. His weapon of choice is the Sniper Rifle System 99 Anti-Matériel. Trivia *Jun was voiced by Sunil Malhotra.Halo: Reach, Credits *Jun's voice can be used in Halo: Reach's Firefight for 10,000 cR. *Jun shares his home world with Catherine-B320. *Jun has a tattoo of a hand grasping three arrows next to his left ear. The tattoo has several marked similarities with the symbol for the SPARTAN-II Program. However, if examined closely it can be noted that the emblem is in fact the Bungie Coat of Arms. *Jun's helmet is available as an avatar award and is obtained by killing 100 enemies in a row without dying in either campaign or Firefight. *Jun's number is a reference to Bungie's love of the number 7(2+6+6=14/2=7). *Jun is the only member of Noble Team thought to remain alive in the game. *Early concept art of Jun shows him wearing an early concept of the GUNGNIR helmet. *Jun and Carter are the only two Spartans on Noble Team to never use their combat knives during cutscenes. *You need to be a Brigadier to replicate him, and even then, his shoulder with the combat knife cannot be bought. Only the spare sniper rifle rounds will be added, despite a cost difference between the shoulders. *Jun has a redish visor on his helmet, this is also the case with Jorge-052. *The title for the non-canonical comic series called, "A Fistful of Arrows" which Jun stars in was after the tattoos Jun has on the left of his head, which shows a hand holding three arrows. *Jun also has a backpack that can't be replicated. Carter also shares the same backpack, albeit it is worn with the Assault/Commando chestpiece, not the Tactical/Patrol one that Jun wears. *Jun's name is similar to the the pinyin spelling for the Chinese word jǖn, which means "soldier". *If a player would (somewhat) recreate Jun-A266's concept art, they would need GUNGNIR helmet, Default left shoulder, Default right shoulder, Tactical/Patrol chest piece, Tactical/Soft Case equipment, GUNGNIR knee guards, and Black visor. Gallery File:350px-ReachConcept_-_Jun.png|Early concept of Jun. File:Concept Jun-A266.png|Concept art of Jun-A266. File:ReachConcept_JunHelmet.jpg|Concept art of Jun's (Scout) helmet. File:Jun.png|Jun-A266 in his MJOLNIR Mark V armor. File:REACHglassing.PNG|Jun and Noble six overlooking a Covenant encampment. File:HRJun - Firefight.png|The Firefight profile image of Jun. Jun_sniping.png|Jun sniping from a UH-144 Falcon. reach_10516025_Full.jpg|Jun on a Falcon. jun_right3.jpg|Another view of Jun. List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Notes Sources es:Jun-266 de:Scharfschützen SPARTAN Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Halo: Reach Characters Category:Spartan-IIIs